


No Title

by Miles_Killa



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26930647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miles_Killa/pseuds/Miles_Killa
Summary: ABO設定Tyler（Alpha）X Brian（Omega）私設一堆，莫名其妙，自爽用世界觀設定是All Terroriser
Relationships: Brian Hanby/Tyler | I AM WILDCAT
Kudos: 2





	No Title

———  
Brian的胸膛被對方推了一下，他往後跌用力的撞在牆上。

他的發情期大概是因為跟一堆Alpha共處一室，而被引誘提前了。而又好死不死，剛好在一個強勢Alpha的房內發生了。

討論到一半的作戰路線圖被他們的動作從桌上掃到地上，用來做記號的紅色麥克筆被掃落在地板上滾動著。

Tyler走近一步，抓住Omega飛過來的虛弱拳頭，不留情的將他右手手腕大力的摁在牆上。

“Brian，你在發抖？”Tyler的手指按上他後頸，刻意的擦過Omega的腺體。

Brian幾乎是用乞求的語氣，喘息著用氣音說著。“讓我走。”

“可是你的味道都溢出來了。”Tyler用力抓住他肩膀，側過頭在Brian的頸間嗅聞。“很濃啊，很久沒做了？”

這個混蛋。愛爾蘭男人被死死的摁在牆上，腦中思緒一團混亂，他藏在背後的左手想要偷偷打電話求救，卻被一米九的高大男人注意到了。

他的手腕被抓住拎到身前，手裡的手機被搶了過去，Tyler一看到撥號中的顯示螢幕嗤笑了一聲。

“哈，Nogla？你竟然願意找他也不想讓我來嗎。”

他刻意的在無助的Omega面前把通話切掉，並且晃了晃手機扔到遠處沙發上。

"Watch your attitude." Brian止不住的喘息，卻仍瞪著散發侵略氣味的高大男人。

他一字一句的說著。"You rude Alpha. "

Tyler這下徹底惱火了。Brian沒多久就感受到強烈的信息素鋪天蓋地而來，令他幾乎快不能呼吸，他雙腿一軟要跪倒時被Tyler單手扛住。

Brian感覺與Alpha相碰的肌膚炙熱得快要燒起來，他難受的哀嚎出聲。他面朝下被對方放倒在床上，被單和床鋪間都是男性Alpha的氣味，這使Omega的生|理反應更加劇烈，他在模糊意識中感覺到雙腿間變的一蹋糊塗。

“我本來並沒有打算要上你，可是你的態度讓我很感興趣。”Alpha趴跪在他身上，一手握住他精瘦的腰身，一手掐住愛爾蘭男人的脖子。“我想看你在床上還能不能一樣嘴硬。”

Tyler伏在他耳邊說著，用手指撥開他後頸碎髮，側頭用尖牙毫不留情的咬破他腺體。“不過還是算了，動了你所有人會來追殺我。”

Brian因劇痛眼前一黑哀叫出聲， Tyler壓在他身上的重量消失了。他直到感覺體內炙熱逐漸降了溫度，他才明白對方替他做了臨時標記。

他側翻過身用手背遮住雙眼，脫力的喘息著，好不容易才從以為自己差點要被強上的恐懼中緩過來。"Tyler, you're a fucking asshole."

"What? Wanna get fucked? " Tyler抽了張衛生紙替他擦去血跡，順道親了口他脖子。“我雖然對你的屁股很有興趣，但是我可不想死。”

“What do you mean? " Brian困惑的把遮住眼睛的手稍微拿開了一點。

“ Evan說了不能動你，不然他會很火大。”Tyler聳肩，將沾染血跡的衛生紙扔進垃圾桶。他站起身並整理了一下衣服，對一臉茫然的Omega囑咐著。“你休息夠了就可以走了，我還有事情要忙。覺得身體不舒服的話就去隔壁房找Brock，他可以幫你。”

Tyler把門關上之前，回頭朝對方調笑了一下。“喔對了，如果你以後想找人解決發情期的話，儘管打給我。”

Brian看著門應聲關上，腦袋仍然一片混亂。他的力氣慢慢回到了四肢，卻仍累的好像跑完馬拉松一樣。他聞著縈繞他的煙草味信息素，忍不住抓著Tyler扔在一旁的襯衫嗅聞，他側躺著一手抓緊Alpha的衣服閉上眼，一手下滑到起反應的下身套弄撫慰。

他在高潮時無意識的叫著Alpha的名字，想像對方把精液全數灌進他的生殖腔，對他說著下流的話要他懷孕。Brian軟聲呻吟著射了出來，弓起的背脊在餘韻中發顫，他微微睜開眼，感覺身子越來越疲憊，眼皮越來越沉。

Brian Michael Hanby，這種事你竟然做的出來啊。

他要昏沉睡去前，終於在將近三十年的人生中第一次知道羞恥是什麼感覺。

———


End file.
